User talk:EliteMaster117
Long time no see. It's good to have you... 17:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Please place Category:Images on all new image you upload. Thank you. Meat and Taters did. Hyper Zergling 02:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, sorry about last night. The "administration" decided to kill my internet. When you get on join IRC....(again). I will discuss the main idea behind the story. -- Ahem "I am on your side..... I can't believe what Roger did. Arse." Dont say things if you dont know whats going on. ROFL Dude, thanks. Jesse’s doing better… I think. Hey... Roger isn't an Arse...He can give Evelyn what I can't: a real relationship. I've resolved what I needed to, I'm just incredibly sad, not depressed. Thanks for your support nonetheless. You're a good man, Nick.-- Umm, Snap is moving to Alaska. He isnt here yet. Geton the IRC at #halo-legends or something. Or #superfanon, were all there. We need you to post your paragraph of the Prologue of SDH... -- Sure, I can try to do it. You will have to explain in FULL Detail though...-- Here, I did two different ones, if you need anything changed lemme know. -- Fanon of the Month I suppose... I'll draw up a template for it. Hi Yeah, I've looked at them, I like James Gray's quote, and you did very good on Nick's picture, it feet magnifacently! Anyway, what was wrong with my dialogue?... And-uh-stupid question, but what do you mean by dialogue? Sorry, I know, I'm an idiot... oops ...oops. Pics Hey, I just went over Nicholas Anderson, loved it, did you make the pics yourself? Hey... I see that you've got yourself ODST...means you have an advantage over me. Anyways, I was wondering, would it be possible for you to take some pictures for me...? I would be greatly indebted to you.-- I have some erm...specific requests. I don't know what characters you have unlocked, but right now all I need is 2, Buck and The Rookie. Let me know if you'd be willing to do some specific work. Tankz-- Okay, thank you sooooooooooooooooo much. My list: #Buck with a M7S killin some baddies (preferably brutes) in open area in daylight. #mickey with a sniper Rifle in some bushes shooting, in an open area at night #mickey with Rocket Launcher running in some open area in daylight #mickey with an Assault Rifle goin toe-to-toe with some jackals #mickey driving a warthog And some other random combat shots would be fantastic, but I only want buck and mickey. Thanks a bunch Nick, you're fantastic!-- PS I own ya big time. Umm...well for buck white, but the rest keep em black or steel or dark grey, whatever it's called. Oh and no emblem pleez.-- Okay, that'll do! And will get on it tomorrow, am kinda tired right now. Okay sounds good!-- Dude Are you into RvB or something, and furthermore have checked out to make sure this doesn't collide with anything that the Roosterteeth staff is planning? --- Politics A flashy sign means nothing to me. I need to know that you're respectful and responsible, that you can do the job and get the job done right. So the best way to parade your campaign around is to do good deeds for others... not just say that you do good... RP Ello Bud Epicly bored, what's up ? PS:Do you know why intense emo-ness is spreading like a wildfire across the IRC ? Contest. Good, what do you have in mind?